Replication facilities have been provided in a number of different types of software products. For instance, replication facilities have been incorporated in database products, network directory service products, and groupware products. Many of the conventional replication facilities are limited in terms of what they can replicate. For instance, many conventional replicators can only replicate one type of logical structure (i.e., a file). Furthermore, the conventional replicators are limited in terms of the quantity of the logical structures that may be replicated at a time. In particular, many conventional replicators can only replicate one file at a time.